fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Рисли Лау
в " "}} Том 37: Emergency Request! Explain the Mysteries of Fairy Tail |alias= |race=Человек |gender=Женский |age=24 (X791) , Обложка |height= |weight= |birthday=Год X767 |eyes=Чёрный |hair=Чёрный |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Маг |previous occupation= |team= |previous team=Команда Пята Русалки |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Гильдия Пята Русалки |status=Активный |relatives= |magic=Изменение Гравитации |weapons= |manga debut=Глава 267 |anime debut=Эпизод 155 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Рисли Лау – член гильдии Пята Русалки. Внешность thumb|left|255px|Рисли после использования своей магии Рисли женщина с очень округлой фигурой и с загорелой кожей. Её наряд по-видимому принадлежит народам Индейской нации. У неё чёрные, кудрявые волосы с бежевым ободком, перевязаным вокруг её головы. На шее она носит ожерелье, которое состоит из зубов животных, также носит тёмно-синюю набедренную повязку с белой отделкой, на которой в центре изображён символ гильдии Пяты Русалки. Также носит короткий синий топ, который не скрывает её большой обвисающий живот, когда она в образе толстушки. Её руки украшены рукавами из бахромы, которые крепятся на тёмно-бардовых лентах. На ногах она носит сандалии, которые стянуты вокруг её лодыжек. После использования своей магии Изменение Гравитации, Рисли становится более стройной и фигуристой, как остальные девушки в аниме. Личность Рисли очень решительный человек. Соревнуясь во второй день Магических Игр на "Колеснице", она отказывается сдаваться рядом с другими участниками. Она также сказала им, что нельзя недооценивать толстушек. Рисли так же кажется очень доброй, так как, когда у Беф появляется низкий результат в "Прятках", она поддержала её и сказала ей, что та сделала всё что могла. Арки Великие Магические Игры Тартарос Примечание: События в этой Арке происходят только в аниме и не соответствуют материалу канона. Империя Арболес Магия и Способности Изменение Гравитации: Рисли использует Изменение Гравитации как свой тип магии. Эта магия позволяет ей манипулировать гравитацией, которая влияет на человека. Используя эту способность, она изменяет своё тело, что позволяет ей спокойно ходит по стенам. Однако, эта Магия имеет ограничение во времени, и Рисли возвращается в свою стройную версию самой себя. Неизвестно, является ли это её настоящим образом или нет. Появление в Других СМИ OVA Захватывающий Аквапарк Рюузетсу После третьего дня Магических Игр, Рисли отправляется в Ryuzetsu Land с Дженни из Синего Пегаса. Там, эти двое встречают Эрзу и Люси и обещают весело провести время вместе, не конкурируя друг с другом в течении дня. После прогулки, Рисли наблюдает за Дженни и Мираджейн пытающихся сорвать у друг друга бикини, которые смеялись что та утешает Ромео, который смущён поведением своего отца пытающегося подглянуть за двумя женщинами. Интересные факты *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during her participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Risley's stats are: Бонус: Путеводитель ВМИ Цитаты *(Юке Сузуки) "Не смотри сверху вниз на толстушек!" Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Risley Law Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Члены Пяты Русалки Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод